


Literary Pursuit

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Books, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Kylo's a prisoner, and he's bored. Naturally, that means reading Finn's mind for entertainment.





	Literary Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).

"What was the name of that book you were reading last night?"

Finn groaned as he stepped into the room with the cells. Defector or not, even Kylo Ren's own mother didn't trust him running around the base. His brain, on the other hand, had made a good study of everything there was to see. Kriffing mind readers.

"Stop trying to read through my eyeballs," Finn said, and unlocked the cell door. Still grumbling, he attached the other end of the cuff binding his own wrist to their prisoner-cum-asset-cum-jerkwad.

"Rey won't let me read her mind any more. I'm bored. You could let me have something to read while I'm locked up."

"You broke your last data pad. Your mommy says you can't have another one."

The irritated grimace this earned him was worth the headache he'd be feeling later when Tall, Dark, and Bad With Boundaries came crawling into his brain again.

"Where are we going?" Kylo asked.

"Walk. You need exercise. I need some fresh air."

Kylo lifted their shared arms. "All the way off the base? Aren't your friends afraid we'll run away together?"

"No."

"We could, you know. Grab a ship and just get out of here. No more Resistance, no more First Order." He tried to sound suave and sarcastic. Maybe it was a lingering effect of his frequent mind-tickles, but Finn was sure he felt the sincerity buried under the rest. Kylo didn't want to run back to the First Order. He only wanted to run away. The problem was, no matter where he went, his worst enemy would be right there with him, living inside his own head. No wonder he went wandering mentally at night, and no wonder Rey wanted to shut him out of her own head.

Finn blinked. Not all of those had been his thoughts. He frowned at Kylo. "You need to stop playing in my brain. Now I'm thinking like you."

"Just tell me the name of the book," Kylo said, changing the subject. "I liked the part with the princess's sword. I know you did, too." His voice dropped a bit, and Finn recalled his own physical reaction to the description of what Princess Rylka had done with the hilt of her own sword. Oh no, and Kylo had been in his head at the time. Watching.

"You are the worst."

"Book."

"I'll lend it to you, all right? Let me finish reading it tonight. Alone. And I'll bring it tomorrow."

Now Finn's mind was giving him images of Kylo, alone in his cell, reading the erotic adventures of Princess Rylka. He'd be thinking of that tonight as he read, his hand working its way under the sheet.

He hoped like hell Rey didn't start reading minds, too.


End file.
